Journal of the Dead
by FSfanforlife
Summary: This is the story of a guy trying to survive in a world full of zombies. This is his story. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Journal of the Dead…**

**By. Fsfanforlife**

To remember our past is to make a better future, I really don't remember where I ever heard that quote but it seems that in these times I am writing this to tell everyone of a journey that most have gone through. My name is William "Will" Wong I'm a photo journalist from L.A. now I live in what the army calls "New Boston" in Washington, a lot of people are here though not as much as a city would be with only a thousand four hundred and twenty three I only know this because I'm a photo journalist so I have to take everyone's picture for new id's. It was a few days ago when I was approached by a thin brunette she looked to be about seventeen give or take a year, she asked me if I was Will Wong I smiled and asked if I could help her she smiled back and handed me a journal I looked at it. It was a basic journal but looked worn to indicate it was used to its limit upon further inspection I could see blood little spots here and there and a large glob spread across the top. I go to ask the girl what's with the journal but looking up I see she's gone and a note that's being lead down by the salt shaker, I pick it up and read.

_**Mr. Wong **_

_** Please take this story and read it. He told me to give it to you personal before he died, it's his story…Our story.**_

_**Alexis Belletery**_

I set the note down and began to read the journal, at first it seemed to only be a high school senior cussing and bragging but then it talked about the beginning of what everyone called "The Great Panic". The man that wrote this was named Darren Wright a high school senior from a some school in mid Florida, it seemed the girl that gave me this was his girlfriend and I was amazed about how the young man captured his story so well. After the third entry I couldn't put it down I read it over and over, after two weeks I sought out the girl only to find her grave. It seemed shortly after giving me this journal she committed suicide hanging herself, her last words we recorded by herself "I can't continue to live without him, goodbye everyone".

I'm writing this in remembrance of those that not only died from this journal but died in The Great Panic. I hope they've all found peace.

**May 13, 2007**

**3:47 p.m.**

Just got home from hanging out with my ever so beautiful girlfriend and our friends, went to the lake so I thought I'd start this stupid summer project with today. The day started ok woke up at 11:30 this morning to my alarm going off, got out of bed and through on a pair of shorts, grabbed my keys and ran downstairs to grab a case of bud lights my dad had in the garage. As I got downstairs I saw my mom on the couch watching the news I only caught the end as I started to the garage, "Four found dead in Miami police have no leads as to who might have…" and that's when I closed the door grabbed a case and thru it in my truck. All throughout the day we all had fun drinking, dancing, swimming, and just relaxing that was until some crazy guy bit Jason (a friend of mine) we called the cops and hid the beers, the cops showed up and took the guy away the strange thing was the guy was looked like he was trying to bite them too.

Well after that we decided to call it a day, Jason's brother Michael took him to the hospital and I took Alexis home. Got home about an hour ago to find the house empty there was a note on the frig but I didn't think to read it just came up to my room and started…I'll be back I think I heard someone downstairs.

**6:17 p.m.**

Got downstairs to see my mom was crying asked her what was wrong she told me that dad's in the hospital some guy took a chunk out of his arm while he was working. We just got back mom stayed at the hospital, it's packed there it seems a lot of people had the same problem. About to lock up for the night smoking a cig and watching an old movie, I hope dad's going to be okay.

**10:55 p.m.**

Mom just called, dad died.

**May 14, 2007**

**3:27 a.m.**

Woke up to a loud crash outside, sounded like a car crashed into another. I was right looked out the window to see a black SUV flipped over by what looks like an Hummer H2 but I don't know I can't tell for sure. I'm going to go see if I can help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal of the Dead**

**By: Fsfanforlife**

**May 14, 2007**

**4:00 a.m.**

FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH OF A GUY!

So I get outside and yes there's somebody alive in the SUV and luckily he didn't look hurt. So I got him out of the SUV and into the house, the guy in the H2 took off when he saw me coming at him. So turns out the guy is a guy I go to school with so it was good to see somebody that I kinda new right now, he told me how he had just gotten home from work when he heard his mom scream he ran inside to see his mom being torn apart by his dad and little sister. As he watched his little brother came running at him and bit him, when he yelled him sister and dad looked at him snarled and ran at him….Long story short he got the hell out of there and locked them in, and as he back out of the drive the H2 hit him.

I showed him to the guest room and I went back to my room. A few minutes later the guy bust in my room growling he runs at my but I kick him back out of the room. And slam the door, I grab my bat and open the door but this bastard was tricky and pinned me down. As I looked at him I noticed that his eyes were crimson red and black in the center and that is skin was pale and cold. I finally pushed him off me and grabbed the bat hitting him in the head (actually I hit his head clean off), I'm going to go grab my keys call Alexis and Mom and see if there okay.

**May 14, 2007**

**7:15 a.m.**

My fucking luck sucks. I get to Alexis house to find her locked in her room and her mom beating down the door luckily I got to her in time and saved her, he headed to the hospital because my mom still wasn't answering my call. We go to leave when she runs back into the house and when she comes out she's carrying her dad's shotgun and a box of shells, hell I love this girl.

We get to the hospital I get out and tell her to stay in the car but like always she does the opposite of what I say. I go in first looking over the lobby with the gun when we here a scream and a nurse running at us followed closely by those things. I shot hitting one in the chest it flu back but got right back up, I got another in the head and it went down I got off a few more shots and I had to reload and I sure as hell don't think they would've stopped. So me and Alexis took off catching up with the nurse and ducking into the break room.

**May 14, 2007**

**6:55 p.m.**

Lucy is her name, the nurse, yeah we've been here for hours so we got to know her. Turns out she wasn't even suppose to work last night it turned out another nurse was bitten and….Well long story short the whole damn place went to hell. I asked if anyone else had survived, she said no. I decided to see if I could find anyone else a few hours ago.

I left the room with the shotgun and walked quietly down the hallway but I didn't see anything until I got to the end and heard someone whimper. I slowly opened the door to the room where I heard the whimper and saw nothing but I did see a book fly at me. I called out and this time a few people stood (four to be exact) so I explained that a few rooms down me and two others had got a room that pretty safe so I took them to it. It was strange that everywhere I looked walking back I didn't see any of those things. It scared me to think that maybe they're planning something.

Now there are seven of us, Me, Alexis, Lucy, Jimmy (a kid of one of the doctors), Zoey (she was here visiting her dieing dad), Maxwell (a doctor from the top floor), and Michael (my best bud I talked about a bit earlier). We are planning what we're going to do now, I'll write tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 15, 2007:**

**7:23 am**

I woke up just a bit ago and sat thinking about what the seven of us were going to do. I'm going to awake up Michael and see if we can get up to the top floor and try to find anyone else. I'll leave my journal with Alexis while we're gone.

**8:18 am**

_Umm...Hello journal I'm Alexis Darren and Michael left to go find anyone else idk if they'll be coming back, Darren side if they aren't back by 3 then leave the hospital he gave me the keys and left he's been gone for about an hour now. We heard gun shots 10 minutes ago I hope they didn't get hurt._

**10: 34 am**

_Hey again we heard more gun shots this time the shots came from outside the hospital I wounder if those are the police or the army coming to save us. We ran out of food just a few minutes ago and Darren and Michael still aren't back._

**1: 10 pm**

_They still aren't back yet. Lucy and the others are starting to talk saying we should just go ahead and leave and that they aren't coming back but I had to yell at them that we were staying and that didn't do us any good because something started to bang on the door and growls were coming from the other side it's been going on for an hour now and it doesn't sound seem like it'll stop._

**3:12 pm**

Michael and I just came back from the top floor to find five of them banging on the door to the break room and me and Mike took them out. We couldn't find anyone that wasn't trying to bite us which makes me think that my mom is dead. We're about to leave out and get some food from the Walmart up the street we might camp there.

**7:30 pm**

So we leave out of the hospital and get to my truck one of those bastards were was next to it looking in I hit it in the side of the head and it fell hard to the ground. Mike, Alexis and I got in the cab while Lucy, Jimmy, Max, and Zoey got in the bed, we drove down the street kinda slow and I looked in awe at all the buildings they all were dark inside and there wasn't any of those things around I didn't know what scared me more the fact that this is happening to the world or the fact that none of those things are around out here.

We got to the Walmart and parked next to the door which was open I walk in holding the shotgun out in front of me luckily the store lights were on so the search went quick, there were a good bit in there but we took them out easy glad they go down with a head shot. We're desiding to stay the night here because it's to dark outside so me Mike and Max went and closed the doors making sure they wouldn't open. We grabbed sleeping bags for each of us and food for the night right now we're sitting and talking like old frie...Just heard a bang me and Max are going to go check it out.

**9:45 pm**

_Darren and Max went to check out the bang and came back with an employee his name's Eric Curtiss he's about 19 he side he heard us but thought we were them so he stayed away. He locked alot of things for us including were they have the guns we each got one, I took a Revolver really glad my dad showed me how to shoot. we're about to go to sleep Mike and Max are going to stay up and keep a look out then Eric and Darren will take the early morning look out. God I love my Darren he's taking charge so well ^_^_

**May 16, 2007:**

**12:03 pm**

Well all woke up a few hours ago enjoying the fact that for once in the last couple days we're safe, we're all sitting here laughing and joking as we eat what food we could find. Luck for us the shelf's still had plenty of food so we each grabbed a can of food and a bag of chips, I grabbed Corned Beef Hash and Lay's Sourcream and Onions. We're going to start talking where we're going to go next so I'll write back when we're done.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 16, 2007:**

**2:17 pm**

We decided to go to Miami. Max has a second house there with a dock, told us he lost it when him and his wife split up. There's to many of us to take my truck so Eric will drive his car with people and put food, weapons, and gas in the bed of my truck.

**May 16, 2007:**

**3:20 pm**

We're about to leave out we know it'll take over an hour to get there but we're going to take the risk because right now it's our only option. It was decided that Zoey, Alexis, and I will take my truck and Eric, Max, Michael, Lucy, and Jimmy will take Eric's car. We're going to load up my truck now.

**3:50 pm**

_Okay I'm sitting next to Darren as we're driving down the highway, there are cars everywhere no signs of life in any of them. Darren's telling me to write we lost Michael while loading the truck, a few of them came out of nowhere and bit Michael on the neck he shot it if the face. He started crying saying something about he's infected and ran off, we looked for a little while for him but couldn't find him. We left at 3:37 with a small group of them chasing us, we lost them thanks to my Darren...I'll write back there's a road block._

**4:10 pm**

This sucks we can't get any of these cars to move so we can either turn around and go the other way or get our packs fill them with food and carry all our weapons and continue on foot. We're going to talk but I think me and Alexis already know what we're going to do.

**4:30 pm**

Alexis, Zoey, and I are walking to the boat. Max said he didn't want to take the chance walking so gave me the boat keys and they left with half the guns and food and left us the other half. We'd been walking for 15 minutes now and only got a mile, we got another day to go walking at thise rate.

**6:45 pm**

_We're staying in someones home tonight. We made it a good ways and Darren says if we start walking early tomorrow then we'll be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon. I'm sitting here talking to Zoey and she's a very sweet girl, turns out she was a student at the University of Flordia she was in town visiting her dieing father. I feel so sorry for her she told me her dad was the last family she had, but then again that's the same story with all of us right now. _

_Darren just came back from putting stuff on the stairs to keep any of them from coming upstairs iif they get in the house. I think we're going to hit the hay, goodnight._

**10:55 pm**

**My name is Zoey Austin I'm only writing in here because Darren and Alexis are asleep...I want to be remembered if I die...**

**May 17, 2007:**

**7:16 am**

_I woke up and read Zoey's entry. I want to be remembered as well but I will not dought myself I know we will live through this._

**1:14 pm**

We left the house at 10 this morning and we're close to Miami we know the address to Max's house, I wonder if they're okay. We got another hour's walk but I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea coming to Miami, because the place we came from doesn't have as many people as Miami. We might die today...

**7:20 pm**

_We came into Miami at about 3 and from the start we were chased by dozens of them, we ran until we reached a apartment building. Now we're sitting on the roof of the apartment watching the night sky it's scary on how dark it is now. I just looked over the edge of this building and there are hundreds of them. I think Darren was right this was a stupid idea._

**12:01 am**

There's banging coming from the door that leads inside I'm the only one awake and watching the door with the shotgun close by my side. There's a fire escape on the back of the building I think we'll take that down and be quick and quite when it's light out.

**6:13 am**

We're about to go down the fire escape there's a little light out. We're a mile from Max's house if we run I think we could get there in the next hour. I gotta go Alexis is about to climb down.


End file.
